


Aftermath

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [208]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Dean are working this case with another hunter. And Dean is acting weird. And they find out after a while that this hunter had raped Dean in the past while Sam was at Stanford. A story of Sam finding out and the two of them dealing with it and the hunter that did it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink/Request Fics [208]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The rape is not graphically described, but there are still scenes leading up to it and a brief description of the incident. There is also the brief mention of Dean being drugged.

**Prompt:** They're working this case with this other hunter. And Dean is acting weird. And they find out after a while that this hunter had raped Dean in the past. When he was a teenager or maybe while Sam was at Stanford. Whichever is fine with you. You could like include flashbacks if you want. But I like the aftermath more. Like them finding out and dealing with it. Dean trying to avoid discussing it. How they end up dealing with this hunter. Etc.

“The nest is too big to take on alone,” Sam insisted. “I called in some help from another hunter, Bill Greenwood.”

Dean choked on the sip of water he just took and Sam looked at him funny. “Fuck, sorry, went down the wrong pipe," Dean excused. "Who did you say this guy was?”

“Bill Greenwood. His name was in Dad’s notebook as an ally and when I called him he was in the area,” Sam explained.

“Oh, that’s, um, okay.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You okay, dude? Have you worked with him before?”

“No, never,” Dean said hurriedly. “Never heard of the guy.”

“You’re acting weird, are you sure you’ve never-,”

“Yes, Sam, I said I was sure!” Dean yelled. “Now can we please just go meet this Bill guy in Portland and take care of the vampires?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, sure, whatever you want.” He paused. “You can tell me, you know, if you don’t want to work with this guy. I can call another hunter.”

“I said it’s fine, I’ve never met the guy, and I’d really like to get going.”

“Okay, Dean, absolutely.” Sam forced a smile.

If Sam thought he was being subtle about the sidelong glances he gave Dean all the way to Portland, he was wrong. Dean knew his brother like the back of his hand, and even if Sam _didn’t_ have the subtly of a semi-truck, Dean would still be able to pick up on the looks. It was Dean’s fault, he knew how weird he’d been once Sam dropped Bill’s name. Dean couldn’t help his reaction; he never thought he’d have to see Bill Greenwood again. He never thought he’d have to hear that name come out of anyone’s mouth ever again. He forgot that Bill and Dad shared a long history of hunting together and that _of course_ Dad would have marked his name in his notebook about potential help.

Dean didn’t think to ever mention the incident to Dad, hunters didn’t get… they didn’t get _abused_. He never could have mentioned it to Sam, golden boy was at Stanford at the time. And by the time Sam was back with them, it was far out of Dean’s mind. If repressing was an Olympic sport, Dean would win gold every time.

“So, Dean,” Sam started. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel great, Sam. Better than ever. Excited to kill vamps.”

“Because if there’s something you want to talk about, you know, I’m here.”

“Jesus, Sam, what is with you today? Eager to play therapist?”

“Sorry, just, sorry.” Sam looked at him with those hurt puppy dog eyes and Dean groaned. He was such a sucker for those eyes.

“I didn’t mean to snap, Sam. Just a little on edge about meeting an unknown hunter,” Dean lied. “Gotta make sure your dumb ass doesn’t get bled dry.”

“It’s okay.” Sam smiled at him and Dean tried to let out a deep breath. Sam would be with him, and Bill wasn’t stupid enough to try anything unless he and Dean were alone. “Just know that I love you,” Sam added. “And maybe when we’re done with this, you and I can go somewhere for R&R, you know.”

“Feeling horny, Sammy? Because we don’t have to take a vacation to alleviate that,” Dean joked weakly.

“That’s not what I – okay, Dean. We’re almost there, want me to take over driving for a bit?”

“Do I ever want you to take over driving?”

“Point taken.”

When they got to Portland, they met up with Bill in a diner. He looked as sleezy and lecherous as before, but this time Dean knew what lay beneath that evil smile.

_“Stay still, Dean, it will be easier that way.”_

_“What the fuck are you doing? Get off me, asshole!”_

_“Shh, be a good little boy. Didn’t your dad train you up well? Teach you how to_ obey _?”_

_Dean felt the punch to his gut before the fist had even collided, and he doubled over when the wind was knocked out of him. Bill kicked Dean to his knees and before he had a chance to get up the hunter’s hands were on him, keeping him in place. “Just stay still, and I might even make it good for you.”_

_Dean tried to lose himself, disassociate from his body. He felt his pants being yanked down and the dry intrusion of fingers, only to be replaced by something much larger and much more painful. He tried not to scream out, instead trying to picture himself watching cartoons with Sam, or sitting in the field and watching fireworks._

_He didn’t notice the blood running down his legs, the slap of a hand on his ass when Bill withdrew. He curled into a ball on the floor of his motel room for a long time after the other hunter walked out, grateful that Sam couldn’t see what he was now._

“Hello?” Sam snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Dean? You there?”

“What?” Dean jolted out of the memory. “Yes, sorry. Um, I’m Dean. Nice to meet you, Bill.”

Bill shook his head with a sneer and his fingers lingered before they pulled away. Dean hoped like hell that Sam didn’t pick up on it, but his brother was observant if nothing else. Dean avoided both of their eyes, choosing to pick at the fries Sam put in front of him. He felt Sam’s hand settle on the small of his back, and as much as he felt like he should slap it away it provided some comfort. He let Sam explain the vampire situation, walk through what their plan was, and heard Bill’s smarmy laugh at a joke Sam made. He wasn't sure what anyone was saying; there was nothing but buzzing in Dean’s ears.

“Well, we’ll get some sleep and then reconvene tomorrow, what do you say boys?” Bill leered at Dean and he dug his nails into his palms.

“Sounds great, we’ll meet back here and then head to the nest,” Sam offered. “Dean, let’s go back to the motel.”

Sam half dragged Dean to the Impala and pulled the keys from Dean’s hands. “I get that you don’t want to talk to me, but you are wigging out right now and there’s no way I’m gonna die in a car crash because you were too pissed off to see straight.”

“I’m not pissed off,” Dean snapped.

“Okay, Dean, but I’m still driving.” Sam eased him into the passenger seat and Dean thought it better to glare and give Sam the silent treatment rather than protest. His brother was a stubborn sonofabitch on the worst of days, when he believed he was defending Dean Sam downright unreasonable.

“Would you _please_ tell me what the fuck is going on with you? I can’t help you if you’re gonna be an asshole about it.”

“Well maybe I don’t _want_ your help, did you ever thing of that?” Dean threw his hands up. “You’re not my knight in shining armor, you’re not my boyfriend, you’re my little brother.”

“Who you regularly have sex with,” Sam muttered bitterly. “If you want to be a jerk, fine, I’m done trying to help.”

Since they’d started their… whatever you call it, they’d only been getting one bed. Dean regretted that now, because Sam would definitely be able to pick up on what happened during sleep. Dean was a very expressive sleeper, and he had no doubts his nightmares would consist of Bill that night. Sam crawled under the covers with his back to Dean and the older Winchester sighed. For the thousandth time, Dean cursed his lack of self-control when it came to his brother.

He slid in behind Sam and wrapped an around his waist. “I’m sorry I’m being an asshole. And for lying. I’ve met Bill before, and it didn’t end well.”

“I don’t know why you won’t let me help you,” Sam mumbled. “What happened?”

“I didn't tell you because good hunters aren’t weak,” Dean replied. “Good hunters don’t let themselves get… they don’t let other hunters… I shouldn’t have let him…He _did things..._ ”

Sam laced their fingers together. “What did he do?”

“Can we please talk about this later?” Dean pleaded. “I promise, later. I just want to sleep and then go kill some vampires, okay?”

“Yeah, okay Dean.” Sam, mercifully, let the subject drop, but it was a long time before either one of them fall asleep.

Sam seemed much more suspicious of Bill the next day, but Dean suspected that he was the only one that could pick up on it. Sam was a good actor, just not good enough to fool Dean. Bill offered to drive them but Sam lied his way through something about needing their own car for weaponry and other tools. Dean smirked and hoped Bill didn’t catch it; his brother could charm a leprechaun out of its gold. So the Winchesters led the way to the nest in separate cars while Sam tried to cover up his concerned stares.

The vampires were caught off guard, and didn’t suspect the three of them to be so handy with their machetes. Dean tried to keep an eye on Sam while they were hunting, but quickly realized he didn’t need to. There was some kind of bloodlust in Sam’s eyes that Dean hadn’t seen before, and a savageness to the way he wielded the blade. He lost track of Bill, who disappeared into another room with a vampire. The three of them made short work of the place, and Dean was loath to admit that Bill probably helped them a little.

“I can’t wait to get back and wash these guts off,” Sam groaned. “I feel like there’s vampire soaking through to my _bones_.”

“Should we wait for Bill?” Dean asked. He really would like to leave and never see the man again, but hunters don’t leave men behind.

“Bill’s dead,” Sam said flatly.

“What – what happened to him?”

Sam shrugged. “The vamps got him. I tried to help but I just… didn’t get there in time.” Sam seemed entirely unbothered by the situation. “He must have just been a bad hunter.”

Dean knew the proper response to his brother essentially killing another hunter was confusion or even fear, but he just felt relieved. “That’s too bad. Sounds like you tried your hardest.”

The drive back to the motel was quiet, but it was the most relaxed Dean could remember being in a while. “When did it happen?” Sam asked quietly.

“Something ‘bout two years ago.” Dean gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Dad was working a werewolf in Seattle and I took a poltergeist in some small Montana town. It was a little nastier than I thought it would be so Dad offered to send over his buddy to help take care of it, and I said yes. After the hunt was done, he offered to buy me a beer. He must have spiked it or something because I started to feel dizzy. He offered to drive me home and then when we got there…” Dean felt his voice crack.

“You don’t have to keep going,” Sam murmured. “If it makes you feel better, I saw what the vamps did and I don’t think it was pleasant.”

“I felt unclean,” Dean whispered, “for weeks after. I couldn’t tell Dad, good hunters aren’t supposed to let themselves get _raped_. You were at Stanford and even if you weren’t, _I’m_ supposed to protect _you_. I can’t weigh you down with all this shit. I can’t believe I’m telling you now.”

“I would have come back,” Sam assured. “I would have come back in a heartbeat, you know that.”

“I know, and that’s another reason I couldn’t tell you. You were off at school, Sammy, you were living the life you wanted. I wasn’t going to dump my issues on you.” Dean reached a hand over and squeezed Sam’s knee. “You would have left all of that, for me, because I let someone-,”

“Okay, _stop_ ,” Sam growled. “You didn’t let him do anything. He drugged you, and then raped you, and no one was there to support you.”

“Hunters don’t get raped, Sam,” Dean hissed. “Especially not me.” They pulled into their motel parking lot. “I should have, I dunno, done something. I shouldn’t have told you now.”

“Jesus fuck, Dean.” Sam stepped out of the car and slammed his door. _God, now he’s driving Sam away too. Never should have agreed to work this stupid case with Bill._

Dean heard the driver’s side door open and then Sam yanked him up and into his chest. Sam was a solid mass of muscle and when his arms wrapped around Dean it felt like he was enveloped in the strongest bulletproof vest in the world. He tried to wiggle out of the hold but it was a halfhearted effort. “Stupid sasquatch.”

“It was _not your fault_. He did something horrible to you, Dean. Multiple horrible things, he drugged you and then forced himself on you. No hunter alive could have fought that off,” Sam murmured.

“Do you think we should do this somewhere that’s not the parking lot of a dirty motel?” Dean asked, face pressed against Sam.

“Yeah, might be more comfortable inside.” Sam guided Dean into their room and helped him lie down on the bed. “You did nothing wrong. You are not to blame.”

“Jesus, Sam, you sound like a self-help book. I don’t think lawyer was the right career, should have been a motivational speaker.”

“Way to go and kill the moment, jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean saw a small smile form on Sam’s face and he tugged his brother down next him. “Nosy little brat.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, you wish.” Dean pressed a light kiss against Sam’s lips. “Such an overgrown pain in my pass.”

Sam climbed on top of Dean and kissed him again. “You would be lost without me.”

“Yeah, I would,” Dean replied softly. Sam smiled so deep Dean saw his dimples and he kissed each one of them. “God, you’re making me into such a _girl_. That should be you, with all your girly hair.”

“You are the strongest man I have ever met,” Sam assured. “Bill is going to burn in hell and my only regret is that I didn’t get to join in the vampires who tore him into tiny pieces.”

“You know, you get scary when you’re protective,” Dean muttered. “It’s kinda hot.”

“Is there ever anything on your mind besides sex?”

“Food, sometimes.”

Sam laughed and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “Can’t believe I fell in love with you, you dork.”

“You just love me for my dick.”

Dean felt Sam laugh against him again and his breathing evened out a few minutes later. Dean stroked his brother’s hair, looking down on the innocent face that looked so much younger in sleep. And for the first time in over two years, Dean felt clean. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need some good, length wincest fics! if anyone has some to reccomend, please pass them along :) also, if anyone has a prompt they want me to write, just comment below!


End file.
